The Fighter
by KinguDiamondo
Summary: Jaune's father, grandfather, great-grandfather, uncles, and cousins had all been boxers. He had grown up at ringside watching the men of his family fight, hearing the stories of legendary boxers from Vale to Vaccuo, Mistral, Atlas, Menagerie and beyond. However unlike his uncles who had encouraged their sons to continue the legacy Nicholas Arc was different.But he never said no MMA


"I already said no," one phrase that stings. It was a response to the same question Jaune had asked countless time. Jaune's father, grandfather, great-grandfather, uncles, and cousins had all been boxers. He had grown up at ringside watching the men of his family fight, hearing the stories of legendary boxers from Vale to Vaccuo, Mistral, Atlas, Menagerie and beyond. However unlike his uncles who had encouraged their sons to continue the legacy Nicholas Arc was different. "But dad, I'm 17 I think I'm old enough to make that decision for myself," Jaune responded "Jaune you don't understand, boxing as much as I love it, I love you more. I've seen what it does to people. How it changes them, how it's changed me, It has taken some of the best years of my life," his father answered "I'm an adult, I can make that decision for myself, all I am asking is for you to let me try," Jaune pleaded "Jaune, you're good at guitar right, so go be a musician, you're a good cook go work in a resturant, but please don't become a boxer, promise me," Nicholas looked Jaune dead in the eyes. It's a look Jaune is well aquainted with and one he can't stand up to. "I promise I won't become a boxer," Jaune sighed, his father still eyed him. "Arc's words, and an Arc never goes back on his words," Jaune said with a grin. " Thanks Jaune, I appreciate it," his father assured him. Jaune was graduating that year and heading to Vale.

* * *

It had been a few month since Jaune had his talk with his dad. He had since moved out of Ansel the small town he grew up in, into the capital city Vale. There hadn't been much in the way of work for Jaune in Ansel and he was ready to see the world. He hadn't forgot about his dream to be a boxer, but he promised his dad, he couldn't bring himself to betray his dad's trust. He's now working in a sports bar in the market district of Vale. It was an alright job, cleaning and serving tables and cleaning up at the end of the night. Jaune perferred the night shift, mostly because it was different what he was used to in Ansel. It had been a night like any other really, one of his first Saturday nights, that's when Jaune had seen it on one of tvs near the bar. RFC, Remnant Fighting Championship it was unlike anything Jaune had seen before. The two fighters were locked in cage and they seemed to be kickboxing. At first Jaune thought thats what it was a gimmicky form of kickboxing. That was until one of the fighters had seemed to tackel the other one and started throwing punches. Jaune was horrified why didn't the referee step in, wasn't that illegal, that man is gonna die he thought. But almost instantaneously the fighter that had been tackled some how trapped the other fighter's throat with his legs and the other guy tapped. Like that it was over and Jaune knew he had to learn more.

* * *

Jaune went home that night to his apartment and opened up his scroll. He looked up the RFC, and learned of a new combat sport Mixed Martial Arts. MMA a sport that combined striking and grappling. A mix of Boxing the art of his fathers, Muay Thai, Kick Boxing, Wrestling, Jiu Jitsu, sambo, and anything else that could be used. The idea excited him, he could learn to box and learn so many other arts that mean so much to others as boxing to him without breaking his father's promise. So with that he looked up MMA Gyms near me, the first one to come up was Beacon MMA Gym.

* * *

**Kingu Here, you would be suprised how hard it is to describe mma from the standpoint of someone who doesn't know what's going on. Like I want to say fighter one got off a double leg onto fighter two and started ground and pound, but was overly excited, and got caughter in fighter two's full guard and got submitted via triangle choke. This is my first story so don't expect anything amazing, I just want to have some fun with MMA and RWBY.**


End file.
